The present disclosure relates generally to All-Spin Logic Devices from which all-spin architectures may be constructed. The possible role of spin as an alternative to charge for logic applications has been recognized. Most spin-based proposals, however, use spin only as an internal variable (i.e., the terminal quantities of each individual logic gate are still charge-based). It has also been pointed out that collective entities like magnets may require significantly less switching energy than an equivalent number of non-interacting spins. Recently, there has been significant experimental progress in implementing different forms of magnet-based switching circuits. For instance, in the Magnetic Quantum Cellular Automata (MQCA) architecture, each magnet controls the switching of a neighboring magnet through its magnetic field. In MQCA circuits, interconnects are made of an array of magnets, which also require clocking by external magnetic fields. This scheme is not well-suited for general purpose computing due to the limited control over the nearest-neighbor interconnections.